Anemos takes Flight
by The-Council-with-Queen-Crimson
Summary: Anemos is no longer a child, no longer Artemis's little angel, meaning it's time for him to take on the puppeteer. The war between man and God shall be decided upon one action, one action to stop the world from plunging into chaos like no other. With the help of the man who raised him, Percy Jackson. Anemos begins his journey to end the puppeteer. The Sequel to Little Angel


**Surprise! I have heard so I shall give, this is the Sequel to Little Angel. I noticed that the title no longer fit as Anemos had basically grown up. Welcome to ****_Anemos Takes flight_**

**THE LONGER SUMMERY HERE**

**It was time, Anemos needs to be, who he was meant to be, and know what that is. As the Human world is completely under the control of the infamous puppeteer, Anemos needs to fight his way to the source of all the madness, all the blood, and all the tears. Aspida, the protector, can no longer fight with a guaranteed win, as Humans have been changed in order to fight him. The world is being plunged into chaos like no other. The oracle has finally spoken a future that is as dim as Anemos understanding of himself. The End of days is nearing if Anemos does not chose the right path, does he open the doors for death or does he open the doors for life. With the help of a unlike man, The man who helped raise him, he shall hopefully find his way. May the answer be held within the Journal he keeps?**

**The Journal titled **

**Anemos takes Flight**

It's hard being who I am, imagine remembering when you were 3 because it wasn't that long ago yet having act like you have been around so much longer. It messes with your head, as you have to stand on such a high pedestal. It gets to a person, makes them act out, which can't be healthy. Even with the unhealthiness of the situation, here I am, acting out.

"Yo Punk, give up and I can let you walk" I spat at my attacker, giving him a good douse of crimson rain. This just made him more of a lunatic. You all must be confused, I bet this little story of my life was found on the edge of some street. So let me Introduce myself, I am Anemos, The adopted son of Percy and Artemis. 5 months ago, I was a 6 year old just trying to find the angels in the sky, now I have to be a 16 year old and trying to find out who I am.

The moment of distraction as I thought about it, who I am, just gave the Gangster enough time to nail me in the temple. I didn't go down like most would, as I wasn't a flimsy human like those standing in front of me. Time to end this; a rage filled me that I could almost connect with my bio-mom. Kicking my feet to the side, I balanced on my hand, and spun like a top. My shine hit the back of the gangster knee making him crumble. I straighten out making my feet point to the sky as I held myself up by one hand. Pulling on the muscle under my arm, I fell forward, Instinct made me push my finders so I would land on my feet, my feet, well, they landed on Gangster jewels, if you know what I mean.

He rolled out from under me, screeching, "ahh damn you, ahh that hurts"

Feeling a sense of strength, I commanded "The next time you try to grab a woman's ass, I will be there to rip your jewels right" with the help of his friend's, he got to his feet so to run away from me, that's what people get when they dare try anything around me.

Lifting a hand up, I softly touched my nose to feel thick liquid splash onto my finger. Looking I saw my hand was getting covered in red blood with speckles of different colors in it. Those different colors symbolize how I am not human, I am not a demigod, and how I am something that no one knows or remembers. My sister, if the puppeteer hadn't done that hit, would have been able to tell me everything I wanted to know.

The only people that know something won't tell me, those people are Alela and The Old man. The most they have told me about my biological parents is that my parents are still searching for me and that I got my wings from my bio dad. The first is the one that makes me go completely mad, as I want to see my parents, and they want to see me, yet we can't see each other.

I ended my negative thoughts as I heard the warning bell for school; I had unknowingly kept walking to school after beating up those gang members. My school, Heritage High school was located in Vancouver, Washington. The school was I and my dad's pick. He wanted me to go to a school that wasn't perfect or private, he wanted me to learn street smarts as well as book smarts, and he also wanted me to live near a big city. While on the flip side, my mom wanted a school near forests, where I am in easy access of places to fly. This wraps up to me choosing Heritage, as I knew Alela attended this school.

Now Alela, even though when I met her in the house that was in the forest of New York, as in the state, she actually lives on the other end of the country. That house is used for vacation time. Luckily Vancouver fit all my parents' requirements, so I could go to Heritage.

I walked into the two-story building, it was a simple building. The front of the building had a upside down 'T' shape, making two wings called The Mount Saint Helens wing that was to the left, while the right was the Mount Hood Wing. Between the two wings was the V, it was called that because the room is shaped like an open V, with the point being covered in windows, the open side on the first level went into the Den aka cafeteria.

In the V, was the wolf statue; it was this dark gray color. The Wolf was a timber wolf as that was the High school mascot. The Mascot was sided by V shape of benches, further showing that it was the 'v'. Now the rest of the school doesn't even have a describable shape, it could be another T, this time right side up, but with cancers all over.

Now, right now The V was filled with students. I saw a particular group of people, my friends. My friends included my sister Rose, when she saw me; I knew I was in trouble, especially with me neglecting to clean up the blood. Taking a breath, I braced myself as she stocked forward.

Getting close, she grabbed my shirt and pulled me down so I was level with her "You moron, getting in another fight, coming to school bloody, do I need to follow you around" even all the anger at me, she pulled out a handkerchief, and started to clean up the blood with a gentle hand.

Alela came over to see, she frightened me more then my sister, as she could control my training, and make it more intense because of this. Yet, she didn't seem like she would, more she looked like she wanted to know what happened. Neither would know for a bit as the warning bell sounded again giving me 5 minutes to get to class.

I soothed "I am good, I need to get to Algebra" with that I ripped out of Rose's grasp and speed towards the Mount Hood lower wing. Since the school had two stories, there were two Mount Hood wings, one upper, and one lower. My Math class was in the lower wing. As I entered the wing, I saw the computer lab, in every wing was a computer lab in the center of it with the classrooms all surrounding it, separated by the walls. I walked into the one right by the left corner room. Ms. Crutchfield's room, she a nice math teacher but has trouble controlling really rude students.

As I entered the room, I saw my only salvation, my friend Kay; she is a clear-sighted mortal, who knows about all my problems. She sits in the back of the room with her friend Laya. Laya puts up with me, so I can't necessarily call her a friend but she is sometimes friendly.

Today was simple not one of those days, as I made my approach, I heard loud and clear "The poor puppy tried to prove he wasn't little" I wonder if she realizes that I am taller then most boys my age, still it wasn't her 'be-kind-to-Anemos-day'. Laya wasn't clear-sighted but I knew that she knew something wasn't all to right about me. That is why she picks on me; in hopes I will reveal that little secret.

I sat in my desks, pulled out my books, and got ready for class. Students were filling into the small room at a steady pace, but class still had yet to start. Looking around the room, it was a stereotypical math room, except for the wall covered in pictures of pumpkins.

A squeak reached my ears, as the tan wall behind me folded up, it seemed Ms. Dunn decided that the classes should be taught together. Ms. Crutchfield and Ms. Dunn, both are friends and usually like to teach the classes together when we are on the same subject. When that happens the classes mixed up throwing out the seating chart. This meant that Both, Rose and Alela would be able to talk to me. Some how Alela is friends with Laya, while not so much with Kay. Actually Kay and her hate each other with a burning passion.

That's when I felt Alela zip to my side taking the empty seat to my left thus only being a seat away from Kay. The two took no time to glare at each other, sending death threats through their gazes. I still don't understand why the two girls hated each other; both were nice, so I don't see why they can hate each other. I pulled out a bagel from my bad, so to munch on it while the two start to go for the land of verbal threats. Rose simple sat next to Alela rolling her eyes.

Ms. Crutchfield finally made an appearance and noticed the glaring contest happening, she visible slumped knowing that the day will be tough. Ms. Dunn noticed this, so gave a small "Sorry" before trying to figure out where her students went after the bell rang.

Mrs. Crutchfield announced "Before we can start class, we all have to show you what is happening on the news as of now" with that she went to her desk to get her computer up and running. This was out of the norm, now the classes weirdly had a window facing into the computer lab, so I looked out, and saw that the teacher out there was doing the exact same thing.

The projector turned on with the press of a button and I watched as The National News came on, a reporter was waiting for a count down to go to zero, once it did, he began "Today it was found the President was murder within The Oval Offices, it seemed he had been stabbed to death, the secret services still has yet to figure how anyone could get past the guards to kill the President, even security footage pulled up nothing as the video scrambled the minutes surrounding the Presidents death"

I had to suppress a growl knowing just who had the ability to do something like this, The puppeteer after 5 months of doing nothing was finally making her move. I knew the President had been on our side, and had been sending the Old man updates on everything; it looked like he was caught.

A voice spoke in my head "Boy, get out here, The Humans are moving in on your location, I have shut down the cameras so be fast about" the old man, if he was telling me to get out, its serious. It seemed with discovering the president; they had discovered where I might be. I turned to see Alela had already disappeared. Time for me to vanish, damn I wish Rose was in the other room so she wouldn't go squealing to my adopted parents.

I grabbed a charm out of my bag, it was something the old man gave me, and in a moment of need it could do three things. One, if I squeezed the charm, it would create another me, Number two, if I flicked it, it would make a nauseating fog, Number 3, if I scratched it, it would make a ear piercing noise to everyone around me could hear. I decided two would cover me so I flicked it.

The gas was black, like you can't see through it black, and it started a couple feet away from me. This made it seem that I didn't do it, to anyone who didn't understand magical items. The gas went from the size of a marble to the size of the two rooms combined in second. Me being the charm user was immune to all the charms effects as long I held it.

Everyone screamed as the gas entered their noses, some even vomited making me cringe, especially when I knew Rose was among the vomiting. Grabbing my bag, I jumped over the table not risking running into Rose. I knew the Human's wouldn't risk trying to grab Rose, as she wasn't high priority, even if they did Rose could make herself vanish if need be.

I made it too the door, opening as fast as I could, I bolted to the nearest exit. I knew Human's way to well; they would be guarding the exits like no buddies business, but the broken window in the girl's bathroom not so much. The bathroom was right by Mrs. Crutchfield's room so the only thing standing in my way was all the girls inside. The window was boarded up so to break through, I had to do something extreme.

Busting into the bathroom, I saw it was empty; my luck is way to good today. In order to bust out the window that is just inches from the ceiling and covered in wooden board, I would have to run along the top of the stalls, easy enough with my training. I gave a good jump and got onto the walls that separated the stalls. I pushed my legs as far as I could to gain speed in such a short distance so I could bust through the wood.

It was all going according to plan until I heard "ANEMOS!" My arms atomically flailed about making me bust into the wood all-wrong so I didn't go through. Naturally I fell, landing in the last and biggest stall. Looking around I saw the bathroom hadn't been entirely empty.

A girl from my AP Language class, I know her name is Hexa, was staring at me horrified as she was in this rather awkward position with another girl. It looked like Hexa had was going to go have her hand down the front of the other girl's pants. Hexa had deep black hair, light blue almost white eyes, and she was runner for the track team. Her friend if I remember correctly was also on the track team, she had red hair with green eyes.

They went to an 'At Attention' like pose, both blushing mad at what they had been caught doing. I don't know what that thing was so I stuttered, "what were you doing to her, Hexa?"

Hexa blush got a couple shades deeper as she asked "You don't know what I was doing, how are you a teenager, oh whatever, have you heard of Lesbians, I know you were home schooled so you might not know" yeah I do not have a clue what that was, and by my faces, Hexa sighed before digging a book out of her back pack. I saw the cover said 'Explaining Homosexuality'. I raised a brow at this but she pushed the book into my hands while cooing, "read this to understand".

Her friend giggled "He is going to discover so many wonders of love" that did not sound encouraging as My mother hates Aphrodite, The Goddess of Love, and I haven't heard many good things on the subject but hey It can't kill me, can it? I pulled off my pack while stuffing the book into the very full mess.

Hexa shook her head before asking "Now Anemos, can you promise not to tell anyone about this if we help you do whatever you were doing, if you tell, it might get us expelled or worse bullied" I gave a nod making her friend say "bless your heart"

I explained while I stood "If it involves Love, and you guys love each other, it's not my place to ruin it" this made the two grab me and kiss my temples while both saying once again "Bless your understanding heart, Anemos" the twinkle that they showed in their eyes told me that they were so happy that I understood this seeming crucial aspect.

I told them "hey I need to get out of here, for many reasons, could you help me break the boards on the window" Looking up, I saw I would need a lift as well because it was 9 feet in the air with no ledge to grip on. Closer up the board also looks a lot stronger then I thought it would be. Maybe it was a blessing these two surprised me, because I might have just face planted if I were to go through with this.

Hexa's friend smirked as she banged against the wall, making the wood open to reveal that it had been made into a door by someone other then the school. She explained "Did that myself, thought a good escape route for those bullied or the troublemakers, now here let us give you a lift" good cause right know I am a trouble maker.

The two kneeled down, interlocking their fingers in order to give me a boost. I took their offer, they both were surprisingly strong that I was almost lifted and shot through the window. Luckily I just ended up hanging out of it, I could see Investigators moving into the school, luckily no one was looked my way so as I got out. I pulled a string on my shirt, the string connected to a mechanism similar to Chiron chair, which hid my wings. Pulling the string let my wings come out and I was able to take off.

I heard the Old man's voice again "Cutting it pretty short, Anemos, get to the location for a debriefing, its time you know about all the letters that The now deceased president had been sending" I gave a nod even though he couldn't see me, I have always wonder what was on those letters. This was going to be a eventful day for sure, I just hope My mom doesn't kill me when I get home.

**You all should know I need a little something**

**I am little addicted to **

**it, It's called Reviews**

**I craze the stuff**

**It fuels me**

**And when I get good reviews**

**I update faster**


End file.
